Ultraman Mebius (character)
"Go Forth, Young Hero. Go to that planet we treasure, Earth!" ―Father of Ultra to Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius was a rookie Ultra warrior from M78 who had a lot to live up to. He was chosen as the new protector of the earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. His series is the only one in the Heisei era set in the same universe as the original timeline; when Mebius first appeared it is mentioned that it was the first time an Ultraman had appeared on earth in 25 years. Under the disguise of Mirai Hibino Mebius joined CREW GUYS, the monster attack team of the series. At the end of the series he was honored as the lastest of The Ultra brothers. Ultraman Mebius was created by Tsuburaya Productions in an attempt to celebrate the Ultra Series's 40th Anniversary. Ultraman Mebius is sometimes spelled Moebius. History Ultraman Mebius Before leaving for Earth Mebius was granted the Mebium Brace by the Father of Ultra and told of the importance of the name 'Ultraman', a legacy he would have to live up to when he reached Earth. On his way there, Mebius saw a transport ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone, the crew was saved by the sacrifice of the captain's son Ban. Seeing this selflessness Mebius tried to save the young man but was a minute too late. He created his human form after the young man, Ban Hiroto, in his honor. Battle on Earth The first Ultra warrior to come from M78 in 25 years, his mission was to protect humanity from being destroyed by evil monsters and invaders. Along with him was another Ultraman from M78 called Ultraman Hikari. Hikari was a good Ultra but after a tragedy on Arb, he became the venegeful Hunter Knight Tsurugi. Having acquired the form from the living entity of Planet Arb he became a selfish warrior bent only on revenge by killing Bogal , the murderer of Arb, regardless of the lives it would cost. After several confrontations with Mebius and few of the members of Guys, Hikari began to have a change of heart. After their last battle with Bogal, Hikari was badly weakened and succumbed to the time limit and the injuries he sustained, he was saved only thanks to Mother of Ultra and the strength of will of his Host. He then returned temporarily as an ally before departing for home, leaving his Knight Brace to Mebius, granting him the Brave Mode. He returned later in the series to battle Alien Babalou who impersonated him and received back his Knight brace to deal with the villain and clear his name before returning to the Land of Light. He returned later to battle with Alien Emperor when Mebius was unable to fight due to his earlier injuries sustained during the battle with an Imperializer, the Emperor's weapon. Initially, he kept his true identity secret from the rest of GUYS crews. Only Captain Sakomizu was aware of the truth from the begining (the captain was contacted by Captain Ban, the father of Hiroto Ban, the human Mebius based his human disguie in honour of his bravery, it can be assumed that he gave Mirai a place of residents). Mebius was later given recall orders by Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra leaving him uneasy of the idea that he would have to leave Earth and all the friends he made in CREW GUYS. Mebius finally revealed the truth to Ryu when a space weapon known as Imperializer attacked the Earth, defeating crew Guys with little effort. Despite his best efforts, Mebius himself was at the machine's nonexistant mercy and saved only by the timely arrival of his teacher Ultraman Taro who managed to destroy the machine leaving only two feet left. However, the machine was teleported away indicating that it was not yet defeated. The defeated Mebius was taken back to GUYS HQ for medical attention by Ryu who did not yet reveal his secret. Waking up in the middle of the night, Mebius left unnoticed. The following morning he was confronted by Ryu who demanded answers and the Ultra explained his recall orders and told the earthling of how the Ultras once looked the same as mankind and of how the power of Ultra fell into their hands and they decided to use that great power for good. Afterwards he left and was not seen again until the next battle with Imperializer where Taro and GUYS fought the machine. It was a losing battle as all their planes were shot down, Taro denied Mebius' offer to help and forbade him from transforming, commanding that he return before using his Ultra Dynamite attack. Taro's attack was successful to a point, blowing the machine into bits, only to see it revive again. Mebius now had no choice but to reveal himself to his teammates as they found him telepathically communicating with Taro. He transformed into his Ultra form before their eyes and assisted the weakening Taro. The tide of battle now turned in favour of the two Ultras. However, Mebius was taken down when he took several energy balls in the back as he shielded his friends from the malicious machine's attack. Knocked down, Mebius rose again with encouragements from his friends and with the Mebium Brace, turned his passion into a new power, the Burning Brave Mode, and destroyed the machine completely with his new Mebium Burst attack. After a passionate persuasion by Ryu and the rest of the GUYS crews pleading for Mebius to stay, Taro relented and told Mebius that the assistance from GUYS to him will be sufficient to defend the Earth. He allowed Mebius to stay to the delight of the GUYS members. Battle Against Four Heavenly Kings Mebius would fight many monsters and aliens but eventually he would come under assault by the coalitions known as the Four Heavenly Kings - four mighty aliens composed of Yapool, Alien Mephilas, Deathrem,and Glozam. They all served a being called the Emperor and were survivors of the Great Ultra War. Each had their own strengths and special powers that made them especially dangerous. Each took turn to assault Mebius both physically and mentally. With the help of his teammates and the Ultra brothers, they were all defeated. Final Battle Against Alien Emperor Eventually, the Emperor personally descended on Earth. The Emperor or Alien Emperor, the only being to have conquered (albeit briefly) the Land of Light, was a threat more powerful and sinister than any other alien force to ever attack Earth. He began his assault by stripping humanity's faith in the Ultra by commanding them to surrender and expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Imperializers. Humanity refused and their support for Mebius grew even stronger. With the failure of his initial scheme, he personally descended to Earth, covering the planet with darkness as the Sun was blocked by his tremendous power. Oppositions would come in the form of the alien Zamusha, Ultraman Hikari and other alien friends Mebius had made during his stay on Earth. Mebius transformed to his Ultra form in a weakened state, fighting side by side with Ultraman Hikari who now took Ryu as his host when Ryu was killed by a blast from the Emperor. Despite this, the powerful Emperor was too much for them. Hikari could not sustain his form and transformed back into Ryu while Mebius was seemingly killed by the emperor's beam. All was seemingly lost when the GUYS crews heard the voices of the Ultra Brothers, first from Ultraman Ace, then followed by Ultraman Jack, Ultra Seven and Ultraman. The Ultra Brothers fired their signature Rays to destroy the crust that had covered the Sun's surface. Ryu's Knight Brace allowed him to discovered that Mebius was still alive, thanks to its mysterious powers (it was made by Ultraman King) Mebius was revived by the faith of this team-mates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebius Phoenix Brave. Captain Sakomizu finally used the Final Meteor and deployed the Specium Redoublizer, further enhancing Mebius' now enhanced ray attack. Sakomizu was called by a voice asking for his strength which turned out to be Ultraman Zoffy, commander of the Space Garrison whom he met decades ago. Joining Mebius Zoffy, using Sakomizu as his host, fired his Ultra Beam towards the Emperor. The Alien Emperor was defeated and in space, the Ultra Brothers finally destroyed the Sun's crust. With the defeat of the Emperor and the restoration of the Sun, humanity emerged from its shelters and rejoiced with the victory of humans and Ultras. Mebius is now confirmed as one of the members of the Ultra Brothers by Sakomizu. After being thanked by the GUYS crews, Zoffy and Hikari flew towards the Land of Light. Mebius bid farewell to his friends in tears, thanking them for the wonderful times he had with them. He promised to teach what he learned to the young Ultramen in the Land of Light. He transformed to his true form before his earthly friends and flew towards his homeland as a battle-hardened and experienced Ultra. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Ultraman Mebius also appeared in the Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. It takes place somewhere in the earlier part of the series before his identity is revealed to his teammate. After sacrificing their powers to seal away Yapool and his Ultimate Choju, the first four Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace, were forced to stay on Earth in their humans form as their powers were depleted during the sealing of Yapool. Unable to transform without risking the integrity of Yapool's prison, Hayata became an operator in an airport. Dan became a farmer/adventurer. Hideki became a go-kart teacher and Hakuto became the head chef in a restaurant. After many battles against a coalition of four aliens, Mebius and his brothers ultimately faced a deadly battle with Yapool and U-Killersaurus. The timely arrival of Taro and Zoffy saved them as they brought spare energy to recharge their depleted energy. Ultraman Mebius fused with the Ultra brothers and became Mebius Infinity and killed the monster and Yapool.The Earth was safe for now, until the next invader, monster or whenever Yapool would revive. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Set in an alternate Universe, Mebius was drawn into a world after following some dimensional disturbances and meeting a strange little girl. During his battle with King Gesura, he was helped by Daigo, who afterwards introduced him to the alternate versions of Hayata, Dan, Go and Hokuto, who to his disappointment did not recognize him. Following the battle with King Pandon, Mebius was turned into a bronze statue by Super Alien Hipporito, remaining so until the end of the movie when the awakened Ultra Brothers transformed and freed him. With the alternate incarnations of his brothers in arms, Mebius fought with the alternate Ultra Brothers, Tiga(a transformed Daigo), Dyna and Gaia against Giga Chimera, vanquishing the beast in outer space. Afterwards the Shadow Wizard appeared, taunting the world and the Ultramen. After words of encouragement from Tiga, Mebius and the rest of the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fused into Glitter form and combined their enhanced signature beams into the Super Myth Blaster to destroy the fiend. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Mebius was battling Bemular in space, both in travel sphere forms. Landing on a desert planet, he destroyed the monster before returning home, meeting Ultraman, Zoffy and Ultraseven. When Belial attacked, Mebius fought like everyone else and battle and along with Hikari, was ultimately defeated. Unlike the others, he was bound by the Evil Ultra's lightning rope and cast out into space. This saved him when Planet Ultra was frozen when the wicked fiend stole the Plasma Spark. Returning to find his home a frozen wasteland, Mebius was contacted by Ultraman and Ultraseven, telling him to find help in the form of Rei. Findinn the young Rayonix on the planet Dent, immediately after a battle, the Ultra abducted him. Inside the travel sphere, Mebius explained to Rei the severity of the situation by telling the history of the Ultramen and the origins of Belial. Rei understood and agreed to join Mebius to the Land of Light. Once there they were attacked by Alien Shaplay and a monster trio of Bemstar, Salamander and Dorako. During the battle, Mebius realised that the Mebium Brace had lost its energy rendering him unable to transform. Stranded in his human form, the young Ultra was saved by Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi, the human host and forms of Ultraman and Ultraseven respectively. Alien Shaplay was driven away while Dan's capsule monsters defeated the monster trio. Making their way to the Plasma Spark Tower and finishing of Alien Shaplay and Black King, the three were recharged by the last light held by the Ultra Willpower of Taro in his hands. Rejuvenated and transforming to Ultramen forms once again, the four headed to the monster graveyard to battle the Evil Ultra and retrieve the light he stole before their world perish. However, Belial summoned all the monsters that the Ultras had faced. Rei summoned Gomora to fight for him while Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius dealt with Belial and the monsters. Belial managed to influence Rei to succumb to his Raybrad evil nature and turned against the Ultras. After a long battle with his hundred monster army, the three were almost killed by a rampaging Gomora as Rei went into Burst mode. Though Rei was calmed down by his crew members who arrived through the guidance of Ultraman Dyna, the arrival of Ultraman Dyna was not enough to save them. Belial attacked the humans but Ultraseven shielded them with his body. Using his Eye Slugger to fight with his last energy, Seven finally succumbed but not before he sent his Eye Slugger to call upon his son, Ultraman Zero. It was not until Ultraman Zero's arrival that the last of the monsters were defeated and the Evil Ultra was trunced. Though Belial was defeated, he returned in his Beryuda form composed of 100 revived monsters fought by the Ultras earlier. Mebius changed into Burning Brave Mode and charge Beryudas's head with Burning Mebium Dynamite to distract him along with Ultraman, Dyna, ZAP Spacy and the newly-arrived Leo and Astra as Zero dealt the Dark Ultra the finishing blow. With the battle over, Mebius returned home with the other Ultras as Zero returned the Plasma Spark Core, the light of Planet Ultra. Afterwards he went with all the other Ultras to hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Mebius was amongst the Ultramen that returned for the Space Garrison reunion when the Darklops first attacked the Land of Light. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated the Darklops, he, along with Zero and the other Ultra Brothers, discovered that Belial was still alive but in another universe. He proceeded to give his energy to Zero along with the other Ultramen and sent Zero through a travel sphere. Later on, when Belial attacked the Land of Light in a massive assault, Mebius was seen defending his homeworld with the rest of his people. he is seen flying back hom victorious with all the other Ultras. Ultraman Retsuden Mebius reappear in Ultraman Retsuden episode 66:Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Mebius and the other ready to fight, as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Forms,Powers and Techinques - Brave Mode= Brave Mode *Height: 49 m *Weight: 36,000 tons : Makes its first appearance in episode 18. By using the Knight Brace left to him by Ultraman Hikari, he was able to reach this new form. This form looks the same as his basic form save for the fact that it has a gold "V" line running along the chest and arms, much like Ultraman Gaia and Agul's V2 forms respectively save for the fact that they have a black "V" line along the chest. In episode 35, since the Knight Brace was returned to Hikari, Mebius lost the ability to use this form. *Variable Size blade: Mebius can create, from the Knight Brace on his left hand, a large yellow blade, even larger than the normal Blade, that can slice through monsters with ease. This can extend to longer sizes. Can destroy monsters in one slash. *Defense: Mebius can use the Knight Blade to defend against enemy attacks. *Blade Shot: Mebius can charge the Knight Blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit an energy stream from the sword. Can destroy a monster in one shot. *Blade Beam: Mebius can charge the Knight Blade's power to release a powerful blade beam. Can destroy monster in one hit. *Active Blade Attack: Mebius rushes towards his enemy then quickly executes cuts that will form an 8-shaped cuts, exploding the enemy. Mebius_Blade_Shot.jpg|Mebius Blade Beam - Burning Brave= Burning Brave *Height: 49 m *Weight: 36,000 tons : Makes its first appearance in episode 30. By his friends wanting him to be safe, their power granted Mebius a new form. It has a gold fire symbol line running along the chest, abdomen and upper arms, and the area where an ear is red increased. And the bodily red pattern became like conventional Ultraman. After battles, he can change back into his default state very quickly without flashing. Mebius is also more stronger physically in this form (Shown when he fought Gomora). *Mebium Burst: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. Can destroy monsters in one blow. Is more powerful than the Mebium shot *Mebius Spin Kick: Mebius was able to perform a flaming spin kick thanks to Ryuu's advice during his training with Ultrman Leo.To compensate for his lack of Leo's strength, he also rotates his body like a drill, resulting in a sort of a Corkscrew attack. Can destroy, as well as pierce through, monsters. It is similar to Ultraman Nexus's drill kick *Extraordinary Jumper: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can jump to greater heights than before, thanks to the training he received from Ultraman Leo. *Super Power: In Burning Brave mode, Mebius' strength, speed and agility increase. In other words, he becomes much more powerful. Mebius can also endure higher temperatures it was stated he was one of the few Ultras that could withstand the heat from the Valley of Flames thanks to this form *Burning Mebium Dynamite: Mebius in his Burning Brave Mode able to perform the Mebium Dynamite similar to his original form but it is much more powerfull. His body is also able to withstand the damage better than in his normal form imagedkdk.jpg|Mebium Burst Mebius_Spin_Kick.jpg|Mebius Spin Kick - Phoenix Brave= Phoenix Brave *Height: 49 m *Weight: 36,000 tons Mebius Phoenix Brave : This form appears in the final episode. Together with the other members of GUYS, Mirai and Ryu combine their souls and are able to become this form. This form's physical appearance is similar to Ultraman Gaia's Supreme Form, save for the fact that Mebius has gold phoenix lines on his suit and does not appear to be muscular like Gaia *Mebium-Knight Shot: While in Phoenix Brave Mode Mebius can preform a stronger version of the Mebium Shot that also has energy of Ultraman Hikari's Hikari Shot. This attack can be used as a + style attack or L style. *Mebium Phoenix: Mebius's final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode in which Mebius performs an extreamly powerful version of the Mebium Dynamite. Powerful enough to fatally wound even Alien Emperor. *Beam Reversal: Mebius can reverse beams as strong as Alien Emperor's dark beam back at their source upon impact with his body. *Mebium Twin Swords: Mebius able to create twin blades from both Mebium Brace and Knight Brace. MebiumKnight_Shot.jpg|Mebium Knight Shot - Mebius Infinity= Mebius Infinity *Height 51 m *Weight: 36,000 tons Mebius Infinity : This form only appeared in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. By combining the powers of all the Ultra Brothers plus Zoffy, Mebius is able to reach this form to defeat U-Killersaurus Neo. The silver lines running along his body become dark in color, and is somewhat rougher. *Transport Sphere: When rescuing Aya from U Killersaurus Neo, Mebius held her in a blue sphere for her own protection. *Infinity Edge: An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard mebium slash but empowered by Mebius' new strength. *Cosmo Miracle Attack: Using the empowered Mebium Brace Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit. *Comso Miracle Shot: An enhanced version of the Mebium Shot, it is never used in the series but is said to have power rivaling the Ultra Horn. It is similar to Taro's Cosmo Miracle Beam from Ultraman Story (a movie). *Super Power: It is said that this form is the strongest Ultra to ever set foot on the Earth up to that point in time. This is also referring to super Ultras from other continuities such as Noa and Legend as well as Ultras such as Father of Ultra and Ultraman King Cosmos_Miracle_Attack.jpg|Cosmos Miracle Attack - Glitter Mebius= Glitter Mebius Glitter Mebius only appeared in Great Decisive Battle ! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *Glitter Mebium Beam:Mebius can fired a glittered version of the Mebium Beam. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers using all of their ray attacks. imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Glt mb.png|Glitter Mebium Shot }} Video Game Appearance Ultraman Mebius is also appeared as playable character in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Abilities (in the game) *Forward+ O: Mebium Edge *Down + O: Mebium Lighting Counter Zero *Back + O: Mebium Shot *O (When he attacked by enemy's finisher): Mebium Defense Circle Trivia *He is the third Heisei Ultra to meet a Showa Ultra, the first was Ultraman Tiga (he met an alternate version of the original Ultraman), the second was Ultraman Neos (he met Zoffy) but Mebius is the first Heisei Ultra that met all the main Showa Ultras (except Jonias) who appeared in the Ultraman Mebius series. Although not a main Ultras, Yulian appears in the first episode with 80, Leo and Astra when Mebius is first given the Mebius Brace from Father of Ultra. *Mebius's name and symbol of his transformation, the moebius loop, means infinity. *Like Ultraman Max, several of Mebius's monsters and aliens are based on some of those that appeared in Ultraman 1966. Unlike Max however, Mebius fought several monsters and aliens from ALL the Showa era series. *The third Main Heisei Ultra team up with another main Heisei Ultra in a Movie (Mebius team up with Tiga,Dyna & Gaia).The first was Dyna (who teamed up with Tiga) & the second is Gaia (who team up with Tiga & Dyna). *He is the third of the main Heisei Ultramen that have a superior figure in his Series. The first was Neos, the second was Max. Ultraman and Seven both had their own authoritive figures ( Zoffy and Seven's Superior). Mebius however had the most in the form of the Ultra Brothers and Zoffy, but his direct superior figures were Father and Mother of Ultra. *He was the fifth to have a secondary Ultra in his show, the first was Neos, the second was Gaia, the third was Cosmos and the fourth was Max. *He is the second Heisei Ultra to fuse with another Ultra (6 Ultra Brothers for Mebius Infinite & Ultraman Hikari for Mebius Phoenix Brave).The first was Ultraman Cosmos (he & Ultraman Justice combined to become Ultraman Legend) but Mebius is the first Ultra that combine with a Showa Ultra and a human at once(his friends from GUYS) and is the only Heisei Ultra to merge with a Showa Ultra. *Ultraman Mebius almost similar to Ultraman Gaia in forms. First, in Mebius Brave Mode, the gold line is similar to Gaia V2's black line on his chest. Also, Mebius Phoenix Mode's color motifs is similar to Gaia Supreme Form's color motifs. Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Ultraman Mebius (Character) Category:Ultras With Rounded Head